<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating Out by persephoneggsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891618">Eating Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy'>persephoneggsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FemRhack Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art in Fic, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, First Meetings, Genderbending, Grinding, Jack being Jack, Lesbian Sex, Meet-Cute? More like Meet-Sexy, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys is on a shitty date; Handsome Jack rescues her from said shitty date; Handsome Jack then proceeds to take Rhys out on a much better date.</p><p>Fem!Rhack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FemRhack Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eating Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:0c</p><p>Okay, so, I've never written girl/girl smut before so this was different. Super fun, though. Might do more lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Rhys resisted the urge to roll her eyes, metal fingers tapping impatiently against the table. Unfortunately, the man seated across from her took no notice of her obvious disdain and carried on, gesturing grandly in the middle of his story. </p><p>“Of course, I immediately corrected my supervisor on his mistake - saved Hyperion a lot of money that day. Handsome Jack herself thanked me for my diligence, and...”</p><p>Rhys continued to tune him out. An hour ago, she’d have been all ears, especially if her hero, Handsome Jack, was mentioned. But as the night dragged on, it became increasingly apparent that her date, Gregory, had never been on the same floor as Handsome Jack, let alone talked to her. The tales were too fantastical to be real; besides, if he had done all this great stuff, surely he’d be in a position higher than Senior Accountant?</p><p>Rhys was going to have <em> words </em> with Vaughn once this exercise in misery was done. She doubted her best friend had known how much of an insufferable braggart Gregory was - he’d admitted to only speaking to the guy in the break room, after all. It honestly seemed more like Gregory had pestered Vaughn into setting them up, and Vaughn had relented just to get the guy off his back. </p><p>Still. She would’ve appreciated a warning or something, bro. </p><p>Thankfully, Gregory had paused for a few blessed seconds - mostly to take a sip of his wine, but Rhys seized her opportunity nonetheless. </p><p>“I need to use the restroom,” she all but blurted, standing abruptly from her chair. It garnered more than a few raised eyebrows from the tables around them, but by that point Rhys didn’t care. </p><p>Gregory furrowed his brow. “Well, hold on a second, I’m almost finished.”</p><p>Yeah right. Rhys brushed down the skirt of her brand new teal dress, annoyance flaring up again at the reminder that she’d gotten all dolled up - and <em> shaved!- </em> for this asshole.</p><p>“I’ll be quick,” she lied, knowing perfectly well that she was going to slip out of the restaurant as soon as she was out of eyesight. She turned to head towards the bathroom, only to feel a hand close around her cybernetic wrist and yank her back around. </p><p>“How stupid do you think I am?” Gregory snarled, now standing as she was. “You were going to ditch me, weren’t you?”</p><p>Rhys frowned and tugged her arm, but his grip was unrelenting. “Let go of me!”</p><p>He ignored her, and perhaps even tightened his hold out of spite. “God, you’re just like all the others! Just because you think you’re pretty, you think you’re better than me!”</p><p>Rhys continued struggling as Gregory continued his rant - which, at this point, Rhys thought had less to do with her and more to do with a multitude of other issues the guy had - and all the while, the other restaurant patrons were studiously avoiding looking their way now, despite Rhys’s growing desperation. </p><p>“Listen, asshole,” she hissed, but before she could finish, a loud <b> <em>bang</em> </b> echoed throughout the restaurant, followed by a few screams and gasps. </p><p>Gregory released her in his shock, and Rhys immediately took a few steps away from him as a precaution. Then she followed everyone’s gaze to whatever had made that noise...</p><p>Her eyes widened. <em> Handsome Jack </em>. </p><p>There, in all her glory, was Rhys’s hero, her masked face twisted into a sneer as her hand slowly lowered, revealing a still-smoking yellow pistol. </p><p>“Well, well,” the CEO spoke, taking a few steps forward. Unlike everyone else in the restaurant, who were decked out in their finest, Jack wore her usual clothes, the same ones she wore in all the promotional posters and merchandise decorating Rhys’s room and office. Yet she was clearly the most powerful person in the room, all eyes almost unwillingly drawn to her handsome face. </p><p>Jack stopped at Gregory and Rhys’s table, her sneer directed at the former. </p><p>“What’s going on here, hm? Thought this place was supposed to be a classy joint, not some dive bar where douchebags can put their hands on girls who clearly aren’t into it. Seriously, where are we, <em> Pandora </em>?”</p><p>Gregory looked at the older woman with obvious fear. “I- I-... M-Ma’am, this isn’t w-what it looks like...”</p><p>Jack tilted her head. “Oh, isn’t it? Tell me what it is, then.”</p><p>He stammered uselessly. “I- She was about to- that is, she was obviously going to-!”</p><p>Jack rolled her eyes. “Ditch you. Duh. Can’t say I blame her, if this is the charming dialogue she’s had to put up with.”</p><p>The CEO’s gaze shifted over to Rhys, who froze. Jack smirked, and Rhys’s eyes were glued to her dark red lips - the only makeup the older woman ever bothered with, though she was never sure if it was pre-printed on the mask or something she did herself. </p><p>“Well, dollface? You were about to ditch this loser, right?”</p><p>Rhys swallowed nervously. “I...”</p><p>“Don’t be shy, kitten.”</p><p>Meekly, Rhys nodded. </p><p>That seemed to incense Gregory enough that he momentarily forgot his fear of the trigger-happy woman before him. He turned to her, gesturing angrily towards Rhys. </p><p>“You see?! This stuck-up little -!”</p><p>Gregory cut himself off with a yelp, as Jack had fired her gun once more, this time at Gregory’s feet. And she kept firing, laughing near-maniacally as he hopped frantically, stuck in an odd sort of dance to avoid getting a bullet in his toes. </p><p>Despite his best attempts, Jack still ended up shooting through his foot. He howled with pain, falling to the floor to clutch his injury. Rhys stared at her date as Jack snickered, holstering her gun. </p><p>Rhys hadn’t noticed Jack walk over to her, too fascinated by the pool of blood forming under Gregory’s shoe. She did notice, however, when Jack suddenly appeared in her field of vision, startling her gaze away from the unfortunate Gregory. </p><p>Handsome Jack was still smirking, but her tone when she spoke to Rhys was surprisingly soft. </p><p>“How about you ditch your date like you planned and spend the rest of the night with me, sweetheart?”</p><p>Rhys blinked. “Wh- Really?”</p><p>Jack nodded. “I mean, I came here to eat alone, but...” To Rhys’s utter disbelief, Jack’s eyes lowered, clearly roaming across Rhys’s body with an appreciative leer. When Jack looked back at her face, there was clear lust in her eyes. “It’s always more fun to<em> eat out </em> with two, yeah?”</p><p>Oh lord. Rhys’s knees went wobbly at the implication. This was quickly changing from one of the worst nights of her life to the absolute best. She found herself nodding, and soon, Jack’s arm was around her waist, leading her away from Gregory’s still-whimpering form and the burning eyes of the other patrons to a deeper part of the restaurant. </p><p>
  
</p><p>A server materialized seemingly out of thin air and escorted Jack and Rhys to a table in the back - one of the executive tables, Rhys realized. It was a booth tucked away from the rest of the establishment, partitioned off by a curtain. Plush leather seating curved around a table made of gold and black marble - the whole thing just screamed wealth. </p><p>Jack gestured for Rhys to be seated first, and the younger woman obeyed, nervously sliding into the booth. Jack slid in after her, sitting just a tad too close into Rhys’s personal space. Not that Rhys was necessarily complaining. </p><p>Jack spoke first, “What’s your name, gorgeous?”</p><p>Rhys blushed. “I-It’s Rhys, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Ah, ah; none of that. Call me Jack, Rhysie.”</p><p>Rhys’s blush deepened at the nickname, and when Jack stretched her arm out to settle around Rhys’s shoulders, she was fairly certain she was redder than a tomato. </p><p>“O-Okay, Jack...”</p><p>Jack chuckled. “Atta girl. Now tell me, how’d a loser like that manage to get a date with a hot piece like you?”</p><p>“He, um, works with my best friend. He set us up...”</p><p>“Pretty shitty friend, if you ask me.”</p><p>Rhys frowned, her urge to defend Vaughn just barely overpowering her intimidation. She turned her head to look directly at Jack. “He didn’t know he was such a... I mean, they barely spoke. He wouldn’t do that to me.”</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow, but conceded, shrugging her shoulders. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>Thankfully, the topic of Gregory and the failed date didn’t come up again. Rhys slowly found herself relaxing in Jack’s presence, as the CEO was.... surprisingly attentive as a date. Doubly surprising, given that it was an impromptu thing, and she and Rhys had known each other for maybe ten minutes. </p><p>But Jack would actually let her talk - she asked her questions about herself. And she <em> listened </em>. One would think Handsome Jack would be the type to dominate the conversation, and at least she had real achievements to brag about. But she focused her attention on Rhys instead. </p><p>“Wait, so you were the one who nabbed that eridium mining deal?” Jack asked, a genuine look of awe on her face. </p><p>“I mean...” Rhys shyly averted her gaze. “My friend Yvette made sure the equipment was ready, and Vaughn had the money...”</p><p>“Yeah, but you were the face of it,” the CEO pointed out. “Half of any good deal is done by talking. You must have a hell of a silver tongue, baby.”</p><p>Rhys smiled, her body tingling from the praise. She lifted her glass to her lips - she’d opted only to have a drink, since she already ate during her ill-fated date earlier. </p><p>“So I’ve been told,” she murmured in reply. Perhaps it was the alcohol making her braver, but she allowed herself to bat her eyelashes suggestively at Jack. “And… making deals isn’t the only thing my tongue is good for.”</p><p>Jack’s gaze darkened, and her smile grew wider. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” The older woman’s voice was a deep purr. “I think I’m gonna need a demonstration, Rhysie.”</p><p>A hand slid down to Rhys’s thigh, rough fingers toying with the hem of her dress. </p><p>Rhys flashed another coy look at Jack as she set her glass down. “But Handsome Jack, in such a public place?”</p><p>Jack grinned, shark-like and delighted. “No one’s gonna see, baby. And if they do, they’re sure as hell not gonna say anything if it’s me.”</p><p>Jack had leaned in, their faces mere inches apart. Rhys’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, giving her a taste of her own cherry flavored lipgloss. </p><p>“Well, in that case...” </p><p>With a sudden burst of confidence, Rhys surged forwards, capturing Jack’s lips with her own. Jack let out an immediate groan of approval, pressing back against Rhys with fervor. Her hands settled on Rhys’s body, one on the nape of her neck, the other stroking the silky skin of Rhys’s thigh. </p><p>Jack’s tongue swiped against Rhys’s lips, and Rhys let her in easily. It was less a battle for dominance and more of a dance - an increasingly sensual one, if Jack’s not so subtle urging for Rhys to get in her lap was any indication. </p><p>Still, Rhys followed the older woman’s directives, clambering into her lap. The spread angle of her legs pushed her dress up indecently, allowing Jack a peek at her lacy panties when they inevitably broke the kiss for air. </p><p>Jack groaned again, licking her lips. Reverent hands ran up Rhys’s sides. She brought her fingers up to trace the blue tattoos inked on Rhys’s left arm, patterns going all the way to her shoulder before disappearing under the strapless neckline of her dress. </p><p>“God, you’re gorgeous. Just wanna get my mouth all over you...”</p><p>Rhys shivered at her tone - she wanted that, too. With no further delay, she reached behind herself and unzipped the back of her dress, letting the front fall loose around her waist. Jack’s eyes widened when the new pale skin was revealed to her, along with Rhys’s lack of a bra. </p><p>“Damn...” she whispered. Her big hands came up to cup Rhys’s breasts, each mound fitting perfectly in her large palms. She gave them a gentle squeeze, and Rhys moaned softly. </p><p>“Handsome Jack... Please...”</p><p>“What do you want, baby? Want my mouth on your tits? Hm?” As Jack spoke, her fingers started to tug and rub at Rhys’s nipples, making the younger woman writhe and twist in her lap. </p><p>“God, yes, please Jack, please!”</p><p>Jack latched on immediately, her warm mouth closing over one of Rhys’s nipples. The next thing Rhys knew, a hot tongue was flicking and laving against the hardening bud, and each touch was sending sparks of pleasure dancing across her body. She clutched desperately at Jack’s head, cradling the older woman against her chest as she continued her ministrations. And as she did, she slowly began grinding in Jack’s lap, rubbing her damp panties against Jack’s body. </p><p>Jack chuckled at her, the vibrations thrumming against Rhys’s breast. She let her mouth depart with a wet ‘pop’, smirking up at the flushed face of her partner. </p><p>“So responsive... I’m gonna have tons of fun with you, Rhys.”</p><p>Rhys bit back another whimper, continuing instead to hump against Jack. </p><p>Then, with a sudden burst, Jack swiped her arm at the table, carelessly sending her food and their drinks to the floor. Rhys startled at the noise, but she had little time to dwell on it, for Jack was lifting her up and laying her back on the now cleared surface. </p><p>Now Jack was looming over her, looking like a hungry predator, and Rhys was the prey. Rhys shuddered again, and despite feeling so vulnerable under Jack’s gaze, she lifted her own hips and tugged her panties down; an invitation. </p><p>Jack looked delighted. “You beautiful little-!” </p><p>She cut herself off when she pulled Rhys’s panties the rest of the way off. Her eyes were glued to the younger woman’s bared sex, pink folds wet and glistening. She licked her lips; Rhys spread her legs. </p><p>Jack was upon her in an instant. Sitting back in the booth, the older woman had only to lean forward to be in prime position. She pressed a kiss against Rhys’s mound before spreading it apart with her fingers. </p><p>Upon feeling Jack’s hot breath on her pussy, Rhys felt herself grow even wetter. Her flesh hand reached to cup her own breast, while her cybernetic one clutched the table in anticipation. Jack didn’t leave her waiting long. </p><p>Her mouth was on her, tongue delving between her folds. Strong, firm strokes worked up a steady rhythm, while Jack’s thumb made passing swipes at her clit. Her other hand slipped under Rhys and grabbed a handful of her ass. </p><p>Rhys had to fight to keep her legs spread for Jack, resisting the urge to clamp down and trap the CEO’s head between her thighs. The image of doing so, perhaps even riding Jack’s face while the older woman could only touch her own quivering cunt... Rhys let out a loud, unbroken moan that would have surely been heard outside their private booth. </p><p>Jack lifted her head with a laugh. “Gonna have to buy you a gag, huh sweet thing?”</p><p>Face red and head hazy, Rhys barely had the wherewithal to lift her own gaze to meet Jack’s. She affected a pout. </p><p>“You can do that after you make me come.”</p><p>“Ooh, she’s pushy when she’s horny. Jack likes.”</p><p>“<em> Keep going </em>, Jack.”</p><p>With just another chuckle, Jack put her mouth back, eating Rhys out with a renewed passion. Rhys let her head fall back and hit the table, a breathy sigh escaping her lips. Her pussy was hot and throbbing, each wet stroke of Jack’s tongue only stoking the fire. It wouldn’t be long now -</p><p>That, of course, was when Jack stopped yet again. Rhys groaned in frustration, forcing her to lift her head again... only to see Jack, chin glistening with Rhys’s juices, climbing on the table. </p><p>The older woman lifted Rhys’s legs and slotted herself between them, positioning them so their groins were aligned. To Rhys’s astonishment (and pride), there was a damp spot on the CEO’s jeans, showing she was similarly affected by their encounter. </p><p>Jack straddled one of Rhys’s legs, holding the other up against her body. Then, without much warning other than a smirk thrown Rhys’s way, Jack ground her hips down, making contact between her jeans and Rhys’s bare pussy. </p><p>Rhys moaned, body sparking once again with pleasure. She bucked her own hips, trying to match Jack’s pace as the older woman harshly ground against her. She heard Jack’s panting above her, as well as quiet, growled words. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it, fuck... Gonna fuck you so good after this, baby... Tie you down on my bed, get out my strap... Bet you want it bad, don’t you?”</p><p>Rhys trembled, feeling her arousal spike at the mental image. </p><p>“God, yes! Want you to fuck me so fucking bad, Jack-!”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jack humps her harder, practically grinding her through the table. “Then come for me, Rhysie. Come on my jeans and I’ll pound your sweet little pussy til you can’t walk!”</p><p>As she spoke, Jack reached a hand down and fingered Rhys’s clit, earning more high pitched moans and shouts from the younger woman. Finally, Rhys could take no more. </p><p>“Oh god... oh god, Jack! I’m coming!”</p><p>Her body gave an all-over twitch, seizing up as every nerve sang with pleasure, washing over her like a warm wave of sparks. Her eyes rolled back, and distantly, she could hear Jack curse. She felt the clothed crotch against hers hump impossibly faster, Jack’s grip on her leg vice-like, blunt fingernails digging into Rhys’s pale skin. </p><p>Luckily, Jack found her end just as Rhys was coming down from her own high. The woman stiffened, a low moan and bitten-off swears the only indication she gave to climaxing. Rhys watched her hero come with dazed eyes. Her lipstick wasn’t smudged, she noticed. Must be printed on the mask, after all. </p><p>They stayed in their positions for a few moments more, fighting to catch their breaths. Finally, Jack removed herself from between Rhys’s legs, allowing them both to see that the damp spot on her jeans had grown larger and darker with both their releases. </p><p>Jack chuckled, letting her eyes roam over Rhys, still panting on the table. She must look wrecked - she doubted her makeup survived the ordeal, and this dress was rumpled beyond salvation. </p><p>Worth it, though. That was the best damn orgasm she’d had in months. </p><p>Rhys was brought out of her thoughts by Jack’s hand patting her face. </p><p>“Make yourself presentable, dollface, we still gotta walk out of here.”</p><p>“Mm... wha...?”</p><p>Jack smiled fondly at her. “What, I fuck your brains out? Come on, Rhysie. Back to my place.  Or do you not want a round two?”</p><p>That jolted Rhys into full awareness. She hurriedly sat up, fixing herself as best she could... Jack helped her zip up her dress so it covered her breasts again, but when Rhys looked for her panties, she found them sticking out of Jack’s back pocket. </p><p>She held her hand out expectantly. Jack raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh, no, I’m keeping these.”</p><p>Rhys blinked. “You want me to walk out there <em> commando </em>?”</p><p>The CEO hummed. “You already weren’t wearing a bra, what’s the big whoop? Besides, you won’t be the only one.” She pat the front of her jeans meaningfully, making Rhys blush again. </p><p>Rhys pushed herself onto unsteady legs, supported only by Jack’s strong arm around her waist again. Jack pulled her into an unexpected, but not at all unwelcome kiss; Rhys could taste herself on her lips, and that alone was enough to get her all tingly and warm again. </p><p>Jack broke the kiss first, gazing at Rhys with hooded, bi-colored eyes. Her expression promised so much more than just a semi-public romp in a fancy restaurant. </p><p>“Shall we, sweetheart?”</p><p>Rhys smiled back at her, making herself cozy at Jack’s side; she could get used to that. </p><p>“Lead the way, Jack.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: i named him gregory bc i was watching videos about onision lol</p><p>get rekt, gregory</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>